Egg Story
by Kilojoules201
Summary: My take on the Egg Story with the classmates being older, snappier, wiser, and far more short tempered. Plus with grades, winter break, dances, and relationships on the line... who knows what could bud out from the frost. First Hey Arnold! FanFic .
1. Project Partners

This is my first Hey Arnold! fanfic! =^.^= so please be nice! Also, it was going to be a one-shot but as the words and creative nothings kept flowing, I added a little more to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was late November and the Christmas decorations were just beginning to be hung around the offices and walls. Students were bundled up in scarves, logo hoodies, and boots in anticipation for the stiff mornings and chilly evenings awaiting them.

It was the 5th period for Mrs. Matice's Health Science and Development class. She scanned the class as the students strolled in chattering admirably about the weekend ahead of them. As they piled in she marked a check next to their names and greeted them from her podium.

"Hello Rhonda," _Check_, "Lila, my, what a lovely scarf," _Check_, "Hello Harold…Gerald…" _Check. Check._

Mrs. Matice's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the argument going on outside the hall… "Move it Football Head," Went an engrossing hiss about 30 feet from the outside of the door.

"I'm sorry Helga," A polite response answered. Two students walked in, one scanned the room for his friends, and the other took her usual seat in the corner.

"Helga…Arnold…" _Check_. _Check._ She hid a smile from behind her bulletin board and returned her pin to the desk her right.

Helga and Arnold both liked Mrs. Matice; she was a fair teacher and was known to go above and beyond for her students. When Arnold's car battery died on afternoon in the previous year she was the first to help jump him, and when Helga couldn't bear anymore from her home-life she often went and spoke with her.

"Hello class," She pulled her curly brunette hair from her face as the mumbles of greets and smiles returned to her, "I see we are enthusiastic…" She smiled and pulled her desk chair over to her, "Fine, I'll play along," Mrs. Matice sat down and propped her legs up on the desk to her right.

"Oh Matice," Rhonda remarked, "Those boots are so last year!"

"I think they're ever-so darling with that skirt!" Lila chimed.

"You think so? My husband is like _'Oh God…You've had those since we gotten married!_" She waved her hand.

"I think you look very nice today, ma'am," Arnold smiled from his agenda book.

"You think everything is peaches and cream, Arnoldo," Helga shot him a look.

"Well, life does seem so much better once you learn to compliment someone, Pataki…" Arnold muttered, at once he realized his mistake. The class, including Mrs. Matice, went silent in fear of Helga's rebuttal.

"Someone decide to put on their boxers instead of briefs today, hair-boy? Your balls must be hanging a little too freely for that remark," Helga smirked to herself. Arnold sucked in his breath and shot her a challenging look which only made her smile more.

"Helga, is there something wrong?" Matice asked peaking over the rim of her glasses.

"No ma'am," Helga calmed and leaned back in her chair. Arnold glared at her his mind wandering between dismay at her insult to sadness. He knew about her home-life and that's what made her exterior shell so heavy and tough.

"Now then," Matice cleared her throat, "I want to get out of here, so to be curt how about I just give you your assignment and you can go and frolic with it? Of course I will be here to answer any questions until the dismissal bell," She smiled, "Okay, every year in this class students have to look after their 'child'," The class groaned.

"Yes, yes I know!" The teacher groaned in return, "But this year instead of making you all do an electronic game of seeing if you can house, feed, diaper, or withstand a baby, we're going to be doing something a little different. Remember all those unofficial surveys I had you all fill out last week?" She fanned through a stack of twenty or so papers, "I lied to you when I said they were harmless. They were personality tests."

She chuckled to herself as the students stiffened and looked from side to side, "So we are going to be doing the Egg Study. Some of you have heard of this, or seen it on your cool afternoon sitcoms… or whatever it is you guys do, Gerald, hush!" She threw up her hands in defense as he shot a look over to Phoebe.

"So, I will hand out these slips," Matice waved a few skinny pink slips of paper over her head, "And then I will return with your egg…which you will love, and care for, and be completely bonkers about for the weekend, okay?" She scanned the class then smiled.

Arnold tried to think back to the personality test but nothing stood out. He also scanned the room thinking for potential people to mother his egg beside him.

'Lila would be good,' He thought, 'Rhonda… bleh…Nadine…Phoebe…Hmm…' He finally snapped back to reality when Mrs. Matice quickly put the slip on his pile of books then watched his classroom eagerly wait for her to leave to explode with questions about partners.

She took her time to step out as Arnold turned to Gerald, "Who did you get?"

"Nadine…"

"She'll be good; she puts her all into everything especially this class!"

"Yeah but Phoebe and I would've used that time," Gerald watched as she stood next to a senior boy with a blue hoodie. They were making miniscule small talk but looked like they were happy in each others company. Arnold could see this disappointment in Gerald's voice and face.

"Hey don't worry, it's only the weekend! Ask her out next weekend, and we'll do that double date you've been talkin' about for a while now," Arnold said before his friend's downer thoughts could go any further south.

"Thanks man," Gerald smiled, "Who did you get?"

"Oh! I haven't even looked!" He grabbed the paper and unfolded the slip only to stare in horror.


	2. That's right Geraldo

_**Thank you so much for all the positive responses! I didn't think things would pick up this quickly! ^.^ Believe me, my next Hey Arnold fanfic will be something completely original, this is just me testing the waters! Thank you ever-so much! (As Lila would say, haha). Now, onto chapter two!**_

* * *

"What! Is it Rhonda?" Gerald asked, genuinely concerned.

"No,"

"Victoria?" Gerald looked over at a pretty blond girl in the corner talking to Sid.

"No,"

"Lila?!"

"_**No!**_"

"Well! Who is it?"

"Take a lucky guess, Geraldo…"

"You're kidding… Mother fu-"

"Watch your mouth, Gerald!" Mrs. Matice returned with a carton of eggs.

"These are regular grain-fed, Mrs. Matice…" Rhonda blurted out in dismay.

"Yes, well we are public education, dear," Matice informed, "Now then, you will care for this egg. If anything dares to happen to it. It cracks, it breaks, it smashes, you eat it…Whatever it may be, you won't completely fail. This is the first 5% of your final. You still have 15% more to go, including that lovely term paper I know you've all already started," She looked about and sighed, "Any questions?"

Arnold twitched in his seat, almost as if his body was begging for him to stand up and question just why exactly she paired them up. Certainly their personalities were not a match and they could not work together, and he wasn't going to buy any of the 'opposites attract' nonsense. The only thing stopping his fight-or-flight nervous system were the daggers being shot from Helga's eyes behind him.

"No?" She asked one last time.

"Well if not, you can all go, use the back door to sneak out, and have a wonderful weekend!" Matice closed her briefcase and fumbled in her purse for her keys.

Students flooded out in pairs talking about who would watch the egg first and how their weekend was going to go. Arnold could hear the upset of Stinky's "This really bites…" or Harold's famished complaints.

"Arnold," Matice called to him as he was the remaining few to leave.

"Yes?"

"No questions?" She sat down and placed her elbows onto the table. Her fingers laced to make a netting for her chin to rest as she looked up at his discombobulated expression.

Arnold scanned the room, Helga was already heading to her locker and probably bumming a ride with Phoebe, he would just catch up with her near the library later… "Just the obvious," He breathed out.

"You want to know why I paired you with Helga?"

"Well…how do I put this…_**yeah**_! _Why_ her? She's rude to me, obscenely inconsiderate, she's just a big spoiling mess and why do I have to deal with it?"

"Arnold, you know I care about every one of my students. Frankly, if you failed this final you would still have an 89.9 in the class and I would most definitely give you an A for doing this for me. Helga is in need of a kind word and a little devotion, that's you in a nutshell. I know you shouldn't have to, but who else would in the class? Your personality tests did not add up at all, you were on one end and she was on the other. You were both the furthest of each other, but like in politics, it seems like the best candidates are the ones that can see both sides of an argument. Maybe this will help you in a long run?"

He sighed, Mrs. Matice did have a point, "Okay…But this is only out of pity!"

"One weekend, it's not like its childbirth!" She got up and began to walk out with him, hearing him chuckle a bit.

He smirked as she locked the door behind her and strolled out to the parking lot. Arnold stuffed his unneeded books in his locker and then caught up with Phoebe.

"Helga said you were her partner for this experiment?" Her meek little voice said.

"Yes,"

"Is that bad?"

"No,"

"Is it good?"

"No,"

"Then, what is it?"

"It is a grade," Arnold answered curtly.

"Helga really isn't so bad, Arnold," Phoebe defended, "She's just a little different."

"_**Different**_?" Arnold snorted, "That's a good excuse for it."

As they turned the corner Helga was scrolling through her phone absentmindedly. She knew Phoebe usually went to see Gerald after class and they would spend a little time together. She didn't mind much, there was a bench for her to sit and it was nice to mentally digest the day in the comforts of her own silence. Her mind was definitely elsewhere this afternoon, she would be spending the weekend with her beloved and she couldn't even look at him without making some hateful remark.

'_Pull it together Helga_,' she thought, '_You don't have to be such a bitch! He's always been nothing but nice to you! Just take your egg, spend the weekend, show him how great you can be, and maybe he will see the good in you after all! Hell, your chances are winding down!_'

Which was true, they were in their junior year! This time next year the school would be dismantling and branching off into the Army, career paths, or college. Helga didn't even want to try to reconcile with that mental argument just yet.

'_There's Pheebs_,' she thought to herself, '_and there__** he**__ is…_' Her stomach dropped and rose again from butterflies as he got closer and closer.

'_Just act normal_,' he told himself.

'_Just sugarcoat __everything_,' she told herself.

"Hi Helga," Arnold said quietly, "You have the egg?"

"Of course I have the egg, what do I look like?!" Helga snapped, immediately she caught herself, "I mean, yeah, I do, d-do you want to hold it?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes, he didn't trust this, "You go ahead… The paper said we had to determine a gender, life-path, name, and such."

"Okay, let's go to your place,"

"Fine," Arnold waved goodbye to Phoebe as she was mouthing silent words to Helga behind him. Arnold sighed and hoped they were a prayer for his well-being as they turned and walked out of their high school.

The two began walking in the crisp, late autumn/early winter air. It was chilly but an adequate snow hadn't fallen yet, but it was coming any day now. Helga struggled with the silence, it wasn't a comfortable one. It was filled with her pulling and stretching her fingers in her front hoodie pocket. Arnold noticed her fidgeting and breathed out slowly.

"This is my favorite time of year," He smiled.

"Mine too," She answered politely.

"Football, and cold nights, and fires," He trailed off.

"You would know a lot about football wouldn't you?" She playfully said.

"I'm not going to deal with you badgering jokes through this, I will tell you that right now," He pointed to the ground.

"I'm glad your finger means so much business, Arnoldo,"

"Ugh! I knew I couldn't work with you! I can't stand you!" Arnold spat and glared at her head on.


	3. Topher

**_Sorry so short! But I was excited to get this one out here because it will lead to bigger and better things! Thanks again for the reviews and the wonderful remarks! =^.^= you're all so amazing!_**

* * *

Somewhere, his remark hit Helga off guard. She stopped walking and stared at him a disheveled and torn look on her face, "W-what?"

"You're always so mean and cruel to _everyone_ and have been since we were in the fourth grade! I was hoping after all these years that whatever crawled up your ass and died would've finally contracted its way out!" He marched up the boarding house steps.

"I-I-I'm sorry…"

"And another thing…" But he stopped and sighed, "Come on in…"

She followed him up the familiar room. Not much had changed in the six years she had visited. The couch was still in its place, the bed too. Some new books had been added, a more professional looking desk, and more posters. She scanned the room some more as he pulled out his laptop and start plunking the keys to open a clean document.

"Okay so did we decide, boy or girl?" Helga said in a small voice.

"Well," Arnold stared at his egg intently, "I am feeling like it's a boy."

"I was thinking the same…"

Arnold smiled, "Well good that makes it easy!"

"Does it now?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"For names it does…" Arnold trailed off, lips pursed in thought, "Christopher?"

"Sure, but I'm calling it Topher." She smirked proudly.

"**_Topher_**?" His face crinkled in disgust.

"Yes, problem foot…" She sucked in and he glanced over at her, "Sorry…"

He smiled, "Okay 'Topher', whatever you say Helga…"

She relaxed a little, "What's next?"

"_Decide simple life choices such as whether or not to put your child in pre-school or daycare, public education or private, whether or not to provide them life insurance, and other necessities_." He read aloud.

"I think public education is best,"

"Why is that?"

"Well look at me and Olga…" Arnold snapped his head up, rarely did she remark about her family past especially her sister, "When she graduated and left for college she eventually wounded up in a private university. Which don't get me wrong, that's great for her, but she became very "_tut-tut_," Helga put her nose up to the sky.

"So…"

"Because if we had a child together Arnold, you and I wouldn't be able to afford a private school or a goody-goody child,"

"Helga, I would do anything for you and our child if it met the best for them,"

"Arnold," He watched her walls come up. Inside, she was melting, "What's the next question?" She was suddenly fascinated by the project.

Together they sorted out their egg's life and even began to get along comfortably. Towards the end Helga began to hear a light plunking on overhead window, a light mist had started outside which was coming down in half sleet and have rain. Helga sighed, not ready to brave the walk home and out of Arnold's comfortable bedroom, he noticed her apprehensive notion toward the door.

"I better go," She said reluctantly.

"Wait, I'll walk you home," He stood up and piled on his hoodie and hat. Before she could protest he set the egg in a safe spot and was out the door with her. She looked around for some excuse for not needing his safety to walk home with.

"Really Arnold, I'll be fine," She said. Arnold liked her like this; she was meek and unsure of herself. In that moment, she was just Helga, she wasn't ready for an attack nor was she putting up walls. He grabbed his lanyard of keys off the shelf and announced to whoever may have been listening that he would be back in a few minutes.


	4. Oh, Arnold

Together Arnold and Helga they sucked in their breath to brave their lungs against the biting wind and threw their hoods over their heads. Helga's skinny frame suffered nearly instantly. She loved winter, but hated the cold. Her teeth began to chatter and she fumbled with her footing against the ice. Just as she was about to slip a firm hand locked around her waist and mounted her feet. She glanced over at him, only now realizing how strong he had become.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" She looked up as he pulled her body away from the wind and facing him. She noticed she was only about 3 inches shorter than him and he was much more stable than she was.

"For what?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Slipping?"

"I…" She stopped, it was pretty stupid, but the real reason why she was apologizing was for being so rude earlier in the day.

"Let's go, it's getting colder and darker."

Once again the two set out, sliding and tripping a few times to get to their destination of the Pataki residence. Helga winced when they got there, not only did that mean she would enter the world of being ignored, alcohol, and Big Bob's Beepers, but also Arnold would have to leave her. Yes, only until tomorrow, but he still would.

"Well…" Helga rocked back on her heels.

"Will you be okay?" Arnold could hear the yells from behind the walls. Helga looked for a moment as if she was astounded by him.

'**He knows you won't be…**' Some voice in her head told her, yet she ignored it in spite, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I _am_ a Pataki. We can handle our own!" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"I don't doubt that," Arnold said truthfully but he knew she couldn't hold her own when it was her own family.

Together they stood, stalling time for the next few minutes. As the bitter cold bit against both of them Helga finally sighed, her worries and fears seemed to huff out into visible smoke as she did, "I better go…"

Arnold watched her reluctantly walk up to the door, slipping on the ice a bit. He smiled at her clumsiness. She blushed and recovered herself coolly, "Okay Helga," He looked up at her.

"See you tomorrow," She turned the knob but did not tear away from his eyes.

"Y-yeah," He fumbled in his brain for words, her eyes were quite beautiful.

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

Helga walked inside her familiar home. The walls were decorated with Olga's certificates and trophies. Her pictures hung proudly, her diplomas and papers tore right through Helga's heart every time she looked at them. They were the not-so-friendly reminder that she was second best. Sometimes she caught herself wondering if she was ever really supposed to happen after all, that if Miriam had gotten an abortion what would have really happened to the so-called _"family"_.

Somewhere the blender buzzed loudly, and from her left a curse was thrown upon it, "Would you turn that blasted thing off! I'm tryin' to watch television!"

"Bob." Helga muttered as she slipped her coat off.

"Olga… that you?"

"Helga."

"Did you play hide-and-seek with your little friends today?" Miriam trudged by dreamily.

"Yes," Helga said blank faced, "By the way, if you find that Prozac let me know…"

"I haven't seen that in ages…"

"It's been…about 10 hours,"

"Ages…" Miriam repeated.

"Good God," Bob exclaimed as he peaked out to the two, "Can't a man watch some damn television in his own house in peace?!"

"That would require you to be man," Helga muttered a little too loudly.

"What was that?!" Big Bob rose from his chair.

"Oh, the king is getting off of his throne…"

"Missy I can put you in jail, I've got people," Bob glared, "Don't you dare disrespect me!"

"I'm sure the cops really rely on their beepers, dad," Helga walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. She closed the pantry door dissatisfied and began to go upstairs.

"Olga, I don't know where you got this attitude from," He leaned on the wall, "And coming in late at night! What you doing out there? Bending over for some cash?"

Helga stopped a few steps before the last leading to her room. _How dare he?!_ Did she even hear him correctly? She turned slowly to a smirk appearing on his face. He was proud that his remark had lashed through her, but it didn't break her down, it only made her angrier.

"Dad," She rested her weight on the wall, "I was helping with a project for my Health Science class, something you never got the ability to take because you were too busy messing around and impregnating girls like Mom. Not only were you a notorious man-whore, and couldn't keep it in your pants, were you known for being horrible at what you did. So why would I, Helga Pataki, daughter of "Big Bob's Beepers," strike attention to myself by putting my ankles to the ceiling? What would I gain?"

She glared daggers at him and watched him crumble, "Also, if I needed money, I'll just swipe it for the allowance you give Miriam that she spends on drugs and alcohol because it's easier for her to be in a drunken stupor than to deal with your sorry ass of a husband and father! Lastly! _**I'm not OLGA!**_" With that Helga marched her way downstairs and slammed the door behind her. She rested her body on the cold stoop and fought back the tears. When she looked up, he was there.

Arnold was halfway back to the boarding house just in time to hear her scream and correct her father of her name. The door opened and light flooded the darkness behind him, he turned and she was standing there cheeks flushed with anger. He walked to her quickly, mentally begging for her not to be in tears. As he returned she looked up at him.

"Arnold," She spat.

"Helga,"

She merely sighed, "What time tomorrow?"

"Just one more year,"

"What?"

"One more year, you can move out, you'll be eighteen. You won't have to put up with it,"

He was right. Arnold watched her go from mad and terrifying to human again. Her expression softened at the comforting thought of a home; better yet, her home, her safe-haven away from the madness of the world, not the other way around.

"What time tomorrow?" She repeated.

"Do you sleep in?"

"If I could,"

"Do you eat breakfast?" They locked eyes; Arnold knew it was the same response, "How about this…" He sat down beside her, "You call me as soon as you wake up. I'll be ready for you as soon as you come over and we'll work on this project the entire day, okay?"

She smiled, "That sounds great," Arnold beamed at her smile. It was his goofy and child-like grin that came to his cheeks and made her giggle.

"All right, just go up to your room, keep your head low, and ignore them,"

"Hah, like that could happen,"

"Try?" Arnold sighed because he knew that was true, "For me?"

His request struck and remained with Helga, as if he knew she would do anything for him. She pulled her blond hair out of her face and stared out at the icy streets. If she was blushing she would surely blame it on the cold weather, but she was leaping and doing back flips inside, "Yes, Arnold."

"Good," He got up and started off again from her stoop, "Oh and Helga?" She looked back at him as she started to return inside again, "Call me, if you need anything, anytime."

She smiled that smile again, making him tingle inside, "Thank you so much, you're amazing," She shut the door behind her and quietly walked up to her room only to collapse on her bed in pure bliss, "_Oh Arnold_…" She breathed out.

"Oh Helga..." He said in dismay as he walked himself home, removed his snow boots and layers of clothing and laid in his bed too, falling into slumber as he thought about her smile.


	5. Lost Egg

Helga woke up early the next morning, around 6, which was normal for her. Bob was preparing his day and telling everyone about it, Miriam was already starting on second assorted beverage, and the smell of coffee filled the house. Helga slid her thumb over her phone and hesitated at Arnold's name.

**_'Maybe I should just text him, nothing's wrong after all…'_** The voice in her head said,_** 'But he said call as soon as you wake up. The project could take all day, and we only have two more days to get it all worked out…'**_ She pressed his name and it lit up with his Facebook picture.

Arnold woke to the chime of his ringtone and the buzz of the vibration with a start, "Mmm, yes?"

"You…told me to call?" What was Helga supposed to say?

"Y-yeah…" Arnold sat up and stretched, "Wow, early. You always get up like this?"

"You could say that…"

"Whyisthat?" He slurred and yawned.

She giggled, "Come on Arnoldo, wake up!"

"I'm up!"

"Fine, be over in 20 minutes."

"Okay," ***Click***

Arnold quickly ran to the bathroom, took a shower, and then walked downstairs to see people performing their every Saturday morning rituals. Eggs, biscuits, and gravy were piled up because Oscar was still asleep and the others left to work half days. Gertie smiled upon his arrival and tipped her cowboy hat to him.

"Mornin partner!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, Grandma," He yawned again and looked out the window to see Helga walking toward the boarding house. She was bundled up in a pink scarf and her black coat, her hair worn in a ponytail away from her face, and her boots keeping her from falling in the snow.

Arnold opened the door in time for her to walk up the freshly salted steps, "Good morning."

"Sure…sure," She muttered and slipped inside to the warm and comfortable atmosphere. If Helga didn't already love them place from Arnold living there, she loved the way everything was placed, how it smelled, and the coziness of it.

"Morning Shortman," Arnold's grandpa walked out of the bathroom with the paper, "Don't go in there for a while, okay?" He spotted Helga putting her coat on the hook, "_W-heh-hell_," He smirked, "Got a date today Arnold?"

"Finishing a project,"

"Isn't this the girl who always picks on you?"

"Grandpa…" Arnold looked down.

"I'm Helga,"

"Oh I know,"

_**Ding! Ding! Ding!**_ A clang from a bucket and a hanger called from the kitchen, "Breakfast time… Come and get it!"

"Coming Pookie,"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt…" Helga trailed off suddenly feeling extremely awkward.

"No, you're not," Arnold looked at Helga's frame and wondered when her last real meal really was, "Are you hungry?"

"I can't eat this early…"

"Then snack…Go on up to my room, I'll be there in a few…"

"All right, Arnoldo," She walked upstairs as he grabbed a plateful of biscuits and gravy and a separate plate of eggs. He entered his room to see her looking at his CD collection, "You've got quite the taste…" She smirked sarcastically.

"That's only a bit of my collection,"

"Did someone throw the others away?"

"Very funny… What do you listen to?"

"Classic Rock, Alternative, some Indie…"

"So…" Arnold went to his desk and thumbed through some discs, "I have ACDC, the Ramones, Sex Pistols, The Who…um, Green Day, Five Finger Death Punch, In This Moment…" He shook his mouse a bit on his computer and then looked into his music folder, "Birdy, Bon Iver, We Are Giants, Foster the People…"

"Well, we should listen to some of it sometime," She smiled, "I'm impressed. ARNOLD! What are you doing!"

Arnold about choked on his forkful of eggs. He gagged and grabbed his glass of orange juice, "Eating?!"

"Eggs?!"

"…Yes?"

"Topher!"

"Relax he's right over there on the shelf,"

"Why would you eat eggs?"

"Because they're a good source of protein?"

"But you're eating eggs when our child is an egg!"

"Oh that's silly Helga!"

"Criminy!" She rolled her eyes, "Poor little Topher…"

"_Chris-topher_,"

"_Topher_,"

"This is stupid,"

"You would know plenty about stupid wouldn't you football head?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Just go get the egg,"

"My arm isn't small enough to fit down your throat,"

"It's right next to my bed!" Arnold was grinning now.

Helga walked to his bed and leaned to the shelf, the egg wasn't anywhere in sight, "Where?"

"Right in front of you?"

"Uhm, no it's not…"

"Sure it is…"

"Come show me…"

Arnold got up and walked to his bed… She was right, it wasn't there… "I-I… It was there last night!"

"Was it there this morning?"

"I didn't check…" Arnold was too excited for Helga to show up.

"Great…" She sat down, "Mrs. Matice is going to murder us…"

"It's around here somewhere…" Arnold got on his hands and knees and looked underneath his bed, only to find dust bunnies.

"Where else could be, Arnoldo?"

"I'm not sure," He pursed his lips, "Maybe it knocked over and rolled away when I grabbed my phone this morning…"

"So it's my fault now?" Helga glared.

"Did I say it was?"

"Well I called you, because you told me to!"

"I didn't say it was your fault, calm down!"

"This _is_ our grade!"

"And we will find the damn egg!"

"You look over there!" Helga point to the other side of the room while she stood on her tiptoes to look in the cubby holes.

Two hours later the duo had found nothing and Helga was borderline upset and ready to tear Arnold apart, this was his fault after all. Arnold got up from searching under the desk and looked at her, "Okay, so it must not be in here. I'll check my backpack downstairs… do you want to continue with the paper work?"

"Is there a point? If we can't find the damn egg then we fail,"

"Helga, trust me,"

"Fine…" She rolled her eyes.

Arnold grabbed his laptop and logged in and handed it to her. He left to the sound of her plucking the keyboard and hurried downstairs. Helga did her best to answer the question being sure to note Arnold's opinion when he returned. Suddenly Gerald's instant text popped up.


	6. LikeHer LikeHer

**Sorry for being a horrible person and not updating quicker! I just got myself moved in and settled into college life again (sophomore year!) and I am still trying to find a study/work/play schedule. (: I hope to update at least once every week but bare with me! Thank you loves!**

* * *

**_"Hey man…"_** She read to herself. She wondered if she should tell him it was her, but he was sure to have some stupid remark to only make her mad and then she would take it out on Helga.

_'Pop'_

_**"How's working with the she-devil?"**_ Helga bit her lip, she was trying so hard to be so nice to Arnold and he obviously still thought she was the biggest pain as she ever was.

_'Pop'_

_**"Well I'm guessing you stepped out or something, but Phoebe is done with her project, and I was hoping for that double date tonight…"**_ Helga read to herself, becoming increasing irritated and then suddenly crushed. She laid her fingers on the keyboard, no way would Gerald go if Helga was going, and she knew Phoebe really wanted the time with the hair-boy.

She started typing, her eyes glued to the keyboard so she wouldn't have to visualize what she was typing out,_**"Where are you going?"**_

_'Pop'_

_**"I'm letting the girls pick, guess who asked about you though?"**_

Helga sucked her breath in,_** "Who?"**_ It wasn't hard for to guess who, the girl that had Arnold's heart strings ever since she appeared in PS 118.

_**"Lila,"**_ Gerald answered, Helga went numb.

Arnold went downstairs and tore through his backpack, "Whatcha lookin for youngin?" Grandma asked.

"An egg,"

"Why the chickens _are_ layin those in the dining room…"

"Grandma," He sighed, "This egg was special,"

"What are you talkin' about Shortman?" His grandpa stepped out.

"I am looking for an egg; it's for our project…" Arnold crossed his arms, trying to remember where he saw it last.

"Why do you have an egg for a project?"

"Helga and I are parents,"

"So you had an _egg_?"

"Yes,"

"That's not how it used to work…"

"Grandpa!"

"What!" He looked around, "Have you asked the others?"

"I doubt they would have it…" Arnold's mind flooded to the possibilities of Oscar potentially frying it up, but then again, that would mean Oscar would _have _to do something on his own, "Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"No, Arnold," Gertie answered sensibility.

Arnold searched and searched until finally he knew he would have to break the news to Helga, they had been getting along too. He wondered if Matice would let him slide, especially if they did a really good job together, or if she would at least give them half credit.

Arnold walked up to his room and found Helga sitting with her feet dangling horizontally off his bed and her back pressed against his bookshelf, "So…" He started.

"You have a date tonight…" Helga said in a monotone.

"What?" Arnold stopped.

"You have date tonight," She repeated as she looked at her shoes.

"How do you know that?"

"Gerald."

"What?...Helga what is going on?"

"Look football-head! _You-Lila_, _Gerald-Phoebe_, you have a damned date tonight," Arnold opened his mouth to refuse.

"I-I-I…" He looked away, he had always wanted to go on a date with Lila, an actual date, but now it just seemed so boring compared to the laughs and discussions he had with Helga in the last day, "When? Where?"

"Text Gerald, I need to go," She got up and grabbed ahold of her boots and began to put them on.

"Helga…" Arnold didn't know what to say.

"You've liked her ever since _4th grade," _Helga told him, "It's been painfully obvious that when other, more matched people, liked-you-liked-you and you didn't even care to take notice because your mind and heart has always been on her."

"Helga, I'm over her now,"

"Is that why you're pacing? You're nervous, you're excited," Helga seemed so cool on the outside, she was beginning to crumble on the inside.

"But our project," He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please just go!" She screamed at him, threw her fists into her lap, and nearly lost it, "You won't be hurting my feelings by going, it is okay," Of course that was a lie, but as far as Arnold understood it is what he needed to hear.

Arnold pulled Helga into a hug, "thanks for understanding Helga, you're the best. We will work on our project tomorrow, I promise,"

"Y-yeah,"

Arnold walked Helga to the front door and she left without another word. Arnold was too excited to be going on a date, and she was trying to hold back the biting tears. When the chill of the air hit her lungs it was nearly liberating, she could breathe again.

_'Hold yourself together, just a few more minutes until you're in your room…'_ She told herself, _'Then all the tears can pour…'_

Arnold texted Gerald, **_"What time tonight?"_**

_'Just a few more steps,'_ her throat became tighter.

_**"I'll swing by around 7 and we can go get the ladies,"**_ He responded, smoothly.

_'Dammit!_' Helga mentally exclaimed as she looked for her keys, _'I must have left them there!'_

**Bang, Bang, Bang!**

_'Shit…_' She put her head to the door. Big Bob's car was on the street along with Miriam's so there wasn't even hope for them to come home to her. Most likely Miriam was already drunk and Bob was passed out on the couch until 8 when his Soap would come on. It was three in the afternoon now and already in the freezing temperatures, she pounded against the door again.

_**"Okay cool, I'll be ready by 6:30."**_ Arnold replied. He looked around his room, there was so much to do, take a shower, get dressed, fumble with his hair, wash his clothes, and make sure he smelled good. He breathed out slowly and grabbed his towel, a doubtful feeling growing in the back of his mind and in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Please Rate and Review! **


	7. Don't be getting soft on me, Pataki

_****_**Hello! =^.^=! Hot off the presses, I literally just got done with this chapter. I was going to split it into two, but hopefully this will keep all you famished readers satisfied for a little bit! Please don't forget to send me reviews, they really, really help me know what is good/bad/ugly about the story and plot line! Thank you!**

* * *

_**"I'm ever-so excited to see you Arnold,"**_ he read anxiously as he toweled and combed his blond hair back out of his face. He sighed and shook his head then headed toward his closet, unsure of what to wear. He thought about asking Lila what she would be wearing, but that would be weird, right?

He assumed Gerald and Phoebe would be looking to impress one another, and that he should follow in their mannerisms to impress Lila. He looked at his suit and shook his head, no too much. He pulled out blue Bermuda shorts, probably not the _best_ idea in icy weather, so he put those back too.

Finally he decided on black fitted jeans and a dark red shirt. He pulled a tank top over his head and ironed the shirt out. Arnold mindlessly got ready, switching through songs on his iPod every few tracks as he shaved and tried to style his messy head of hair.

_"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I am holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven…"_ He hummed along with the song. His mind drifted to Helga and what she could possibly be doing at that moment. She didn't seem upset that he was going out, more flustered and annoyed with him.

"Helga…" He muttered and looked at his phone, "Maybe I should text her…" He looked at his fingers as they typed out the three-letter word 'hey' and tapped send.

Helga was sitting on the stoop again looking out toward the streets as the lights were flickering on in homes and on lamp posts. She felt a sudden vibration from her coat pocket and dug her phone out. She put in her pass-code and saw his name and the simple greeting. At first she was mad, but then why would he be texting her right now? _**"What's wrong?"**_ she sent back.

Arnold put his finishing touches together, felt his right butt cheek for his wallet and went to go put some cologne on. After he was finished and told Gerald he was ready to leave whenever he opened Helga's text. He read it then sighed, _**"Nothing, just making sure you're okay,"**_

_**"I'm fine,"**_ Was her immediate response.

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"Sitting outside,"**_

_**"Why? Did you fight with Bob?"**_ He didn't dare call him 'your dad'.

_**"No, and not Miriam either,"**_

_**"Then why are you outside?"**_

_**"I left my keys in your room,"**_ Helga breathed a puff of smoke out from her lungs and shivered a bit. She did like being out here in some way, it was so quiet. The only sounds were the crackling of ice, a random trashcan being excavated by a raccoon, or a fluttering piece of paper along the streets…Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her ringtone, _"If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go…"_

"Hello?"

"How long have you been sitting outside?"

"What time is it?"

"6:13"

"Since about 2:59…I guess…"

_"Helga!"_

"Yes, Arnoldo?"

"Why didn't you text me?!"

"Figured you'd be getting ready for princess,"

"Don't give me that bullshit, you could freeze,"

"I'm fine,"

"I'm bringing you your keys!"

"Don't worry about it!" She protested.

"Bullshit, see you in a few minutes," ***Click***

"Perfect…" She laid her head back against the concrete.

Gerald pulled up just as Arnold was pulling his leather coat around his shoulders and fastening the zipper. Gerald's '01 Tahoe rumbled and sputtered against the ice and come to a slow stop outside of the boarding house.

"Can I ask a favor?" Arnold walked to the driver's side.

"Sup man?"

"Helga left her keys, can we swing by her place and after we pick up Lila?"

"Sure man, hop in. It'll be on the way anyway,"

Arnold opened the passenger door and sat in. Phoebe was sitting in the front passenger seat and looked back at him, "Hi Arnold," She smiled.

He smiled in return, "You look very pretty,"

"Thank you," She looked to Gerald who kissed her hand in response as he turned the corner. Arnold's stomach fluttered as he stopped in front of Lila's house.

"Be one sec," He walked out and rang the doorbell. To his content Lila opened the door quickly. She wore a black pencil skirt and a blue swoop top. Her hair was down and her bangs were fastened to the side by several bobby pins. Her make up hid any look of freckles and her eyes were flawlessly painted.

"Hello Arnold," She grinned.

"H-hi Lila,"

"I will be back later, Daddy," She called and shut the door. She took Arnold's extended arm and he walked her to the car. The friends traded greetings and Gerald put the truck into gear. He glided from the curb easily and turned toward Helga's house.

"This is not the right way…" Lila observed.

"Helga left her keys at my house," Arnold answered. Lila shot him a suspicious glance, "We're partners on the egg project…"

"Oh," Lila said simply.

"So I told her I would get them to her,"

"That's so sweet of you Arnold," Lila cooed, "She won't realize how sweet you are being,"

"Probably not," Gerald interjected.

"Helga isn't _always_ mean," Phoebe defended.

"Just _most_ the time," Lila rolled her eyes.

Gerald once again slowed to a stop and Arnold jumped out without another word. He walked a few steps and saw Helga's eyes shut as she leaned against the stoop, "Helga?" He shook her shoulder.

"Mmm…" She opened one eye, "Oh, Arnold…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks…" She took the warm keychain into her bluing fingers. She got up shaking and tried putting the key into the hole.

"Allow me," Arnold opened the door for her and put his index finger up for Gerald to hold for a minute. He nodded and put the car into park, allowing the engine to idle.

Helga walked inside to the heated house to Miriam passed under the table and Bob asleep in his chair, bottles littering the floor from the living room to the kitchen. Helga sighed and walked towards her room without another word.

"Can I come up?" He asked. She nodded and he followed her silence into her bedroom. It was simple still, a few more posters now and a CD player in the corner. She pulled a hoodie and sweatpants over her cold skin and piled into bed underneath a heated blanket.

"Why didn't you text me earlier?" He sat beside her.

"I didn't want to interrupt,"

"You could've been hurt,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"So what football head? I could've been hurt. No one would miss me; you think I'm the biggest bitch known to man. Gerald hates me, your grandparents hate me, and my parents don't even know I exist…" She trailed off and bit her lip to avoid tears.

"Helga…" He put his warm hand on her freezing cheek, "Don't you dare talk like that… What would I…. Where would I be…. Nothing can happen to you," He looked at her angrily.

_**'He's scared to loose me?**_' She thought, "Arnold _you_ have a date, and _your_ date is going to be pissed if you leave _her_ waiting…"

"Helga…" He leaned on the wall and looked out her window in thought, "We can turn this into a triple date…"

"No."

"Come on, I know there's someone out there you're interested in,"

"Yes, there is…" She looked down.

"Then, ask him to dinner with all of us,"

"He's busy,"

"I don't want to leave you here alone…"

"I'll be fine, football head," She smiled playfully, "Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Promise-promise?"

"Arnold, I promise!" She stood, "It's nice to know you care so much."

"Of course, Helga," He leaned in and hugged her. She melted and sighed, everything felt so right in that moment. Yet, he was leaving her to go be with Lila.

"All right, all right. Enough of this lovey-dovey crap," She smiled, "Go on your date."

"Fine, but I'll be talking to you through it," He smiled and kissed her cheek then walked out of the room.

She touched her cheek, "That's not very fair to Lila…"

"Since when do you care, Pataki?" He called from the bottom of the stairs, quiet enough not to wake either Bob or Miriam up.

"I don't!" She retorted.

"Come on, don't be getting soft on me,"

"Watch it football head…You just better hope I don't drop in and ruin this for you!"

"Whatever you say, Helga," He smiled before softly shutting the door, leaving here to sit at the top of the staircase and ponder the times before she had interfered with dates between him and her.

_**'What's one more time going to hurt?'**_ She smiled cunningly before hurrying off to her room and shutting it quietly, chuckling only to herself.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**_Song: A Drop In The Ocean ~ Ron Pope._**


	8. Bitch'

**Ello lovelies! Sorry about the wait! It is well-worth it I promise :) =^.^=!**

* * *

Arnold got back into the car getting questioning looks from both Gerald and Phoebe, while Lila only looked out the window apparently very bored with whatever conversation that was going on during his absence.

Gerald cranked the engine and they drove off, driving toward downtown. Lila looked over at him as the radio blocked the backseat's conversations from the front.

"Was she _nice_ to you?" Her voice was acidic.

"What?"

"Was Helga nice to you?" Lila snapped.

"Yes," Arnold glared over at her, "Look Lila, I know you don't really like her, especially since we entered high school, but you don't know her like I do."

"Well, very few people would want to,"

"I didn't say I wanted to…" He sighed, "I don't mean it like that. She is just a… different person… Get her away from her worries, insecurities, and anxiety and she's one of the nicest, funniest people you'd ever meet."

"I'm just sayin…"

"Stop. Before you go any further, just change the subject…." Arnold looked out his window.

Phoebe looked back at both of them sitting very far apart and glaring out their windows like fighting siblings, "Gerald, I do not foresee them getting along this evening…"

"I got this, babe," Gerald adjusted his mirror as he stopped at a red light, "Lila, did you know my man here is already looking into colleges? Dude's got his shit togetha…"

"Where are you looking?" She looked over at him.

"...Just community colleges right now… I don't want to leave my grandparents alone with the boarding house, although they'd probably be fine…" Arnold smiled to himself.

"Well Arnold, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe broadcasting of some sort… radio, some form of communications,"

"You'd be good at that, man…" Gerald commented as he pulled into a parking spot, "You listen to all the goods, even that wacko techno-scene."

Gerald and Arnold got out on the same side. They breathed out and looked to each other, silently exchanging looks of _'good luck'_ and then walked to the other side to retrieve their dates. Phoebe led the way to a tiny sushi bar hidden beneath overhanging marquees and posters.

"You sure bout this place?" Gerald looked to his date.

"Now Gerald, you said you were going to try something new…"

"I've never had sushi," Lila said to Arnold in a hushed tone.

"I've only had it a few times… I'll show you what to get…" He put his hand on the small of her back and walked inside. The two couples were seated and served their drinks.

Helga sat in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on herself before the night ahead of her. She had straightened her blond hair and was wearing her bangs along the side of her face. She never really thought she was that good at applying makeup, all she really knew was the essentials. She lined her eyes with black liquid liner and brown mascara. Her lips where powder pink and her complexion was smooth, but inside she was nervous.

She dressed in dark-washed blue skinny jeans with black slouch boots that trailed up to her knees. Her black sweater was shoulder-less but hung snug around her skinny waist and comfortably down her back. She brushed her hair and combed it through with her fingers then stared at herself in the mirror. Hopefully it would be enough to catch Arnold's eye.

Helga never liked the idea about 'dating' since she saw Olga crash and burn so many times. Yet, there was a guy who had been texting her off and on for the last few weeks. She knew he was interested and she hated to toy with his emotions, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She texted him that she was ready and he told her he would be there in a few minutes. Helga tapped Arnold's name and it lit up, _"Mind if I join you?"_ **Sent**.

Arnold was enjoying a bowl of ginger salad when his pocket vibrated. Mindlessly he touched it and opened the text to see Helga's question. He looked to Phoebe who was teaching Gerald to hold chopsticks unsuccessfully and Lila who was glaring down the menu like it was a new sworn enemy.

"Uhm…" He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Mind if another couple joins us?"

"Nah man," Gerald said as he picked up his fork.

"Oh, who will it be, Arnold?" Lila leaned over to him.

"Helga," He smiled sheepishly.

"What did you say?" Lila's baby voice became throaty and angry.

"**_Helga?_**" Phoebe asked excitedly, "Who is she bringing?"

"Ted…" He read.

"From Psychology?" Gerald asked, still trying to get used to the chopsticks.

"Yeah," Arnold stared at her phone as he tapped in a reply, "Are you okay?" He looked to the fuming Lila.

"Fine." She stared back at her menu unhappy with how the evening was going so far. She wasn't in control and that's how she liked to be.

Ted Peterson was a tall and lanky soul that had enough hand and eye coordination to make the basketball team and was probably going to get a scholarship for it. He wasn't the best on the team but he was known to be pretty good. He was friends with Gerald and knew Arnold from him. He would study with Arnold and Gerald sometimes and had always had a crush on Helga since middle school, but she was more of a friend now. Especially since Ted had developed the reputation for dating the most attractive girl of the week, hooking up with her, then leaving.

Helga had told him the minute he started texting her that she would rip his precious gems off from one side to the other if he tried to do anything like that with her. She was friends with the boy though. He was a nice guy with a decent family and he, like Arnold, had stuck up for her at one time or another as she did him. Rhonda liked him and Helga always loved that the Wellington-Lloyd's crush had a thing for the _'street-trash_'.

"Hey Helga," He said as she opened the door to his Honda, she sat down lightly and looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Tedders," As she called him, "how's it been going, bub?"

"Same old, same old," He put the car into gear, "Where we going?"

"Know that sushi place?"

"Yuck,"

"Hey, work with me,"

"So what do I get out of this?"

"Lila."

"Wait clue me in here, I thought Lila was going out with Arnold,"

"You got it,"

"And how am I getting her?" She was one of the prettiest girls in their year.

"Arnold needs a scape-goat. That's me."

"So we're not actually going on a date?"

"No…" She looked up at him, expecting him to be mad. He just smiled.

"Good,"

"Whaddya mean _'good'_?!" She snapped.

"No offense, but I'd rather be laying Lila down tonight, instead of you…"

"This is why you're a pig." She rolled her eyes, "And you're never getting me."

He smirked again, "I'm a cute pig,"

"Drive…" Helga shook her head but forced a smile. This could be easier than she thought.

Twenty minutes later Lila was still fuming and becoming increasingly pissed as her dinner was not in front of her, and the reason behind that is because Arnold felt they should wait for the two joining the group. At least Helga couldn't sit next to him, Lila was one side of Arnold and Phoebe was on the other. This made her smile and feel a little better inside.

"Arnold, are they coming?" She asked in a sugary voice.

"I haven't heard anything since she told me they were parking," And that was nearly 10 minutes ago. Suddenly Arnold's ringer went off. He heard the intro to **"Your Touch"** by the Black Keys, just as a leggy blond walked into the restaurant. He stared at her as the song rolled into, _"And I want, and you got so much…" _

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey football-head, where you at?" His eyes were still focused on the blond as she looked up. Their eyes locked and a smile came to her face, "I see you…Put your tongue away…"

"Helga is here." He canceled the call as her and Ted walked over to them. Gerald stared and looked up her long legs and to her face, Phoebe smirked always knowing how beautiful Helga really was. Lila's mouth hung open in disbelief, this was impossible.

_'Bitch...'_ She mouthed.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Day Worker

**Sorry for such the long, drawn out wait! I'm sure most of you are just displease with me, but hopefully this will make it a bit better! Please let me know what you think and sorry again! Busy, busy college student!**

**=^.^=**

* * *

"So buck-o" Helga smirked and spun her chair around and sat on her folded leg. She brought her other leg up to tuck over giving Arnold a very nice view of her arse, "Introductions?"

"I-I… oh… This…" He looked up as Ted sat down, "Ted, Lila, I'm sure you've seen each other through the school? And..uhm, Phoebe, Ted…He's on the basketball team…" Arnold stopped talking and swallowed hard.

Ted smiled and said hello as he and Helga looked over their menus. Lila was speechless, and she was sure her blood pressure was entirely too high. What was Helga pulling? Making her, Lila, _jealous_?! Psh… it was working. She looked good.

'_Bitch…_' She thought again.

The evening went on, the food arrived late but none of the three couples minded. Helga was sipping at her water listening to Phoebe talk about her latest run-in with the physics department and how they were trying to revoke her thesis for explaining wireless energy. She smiled when it was needed but frankly she, nor any of the others, understood the punch lines from the story. Helga's attention returned to her food and then to Gerald, he sat proudly next to her best friend, matching the nontraditional pop music over the speakers with his fingers on her shoulder bone.

Ted was listening in between texts and sneaking glances at Lila while she was contorted into Arnold. Despite looking uncomfortable, he was smiling and laughing. She grinned and swallowed a piece of chicken; apparently he was the only one that could retain where this story was going.

"So Lila," Helga interjected with Phoebe had finished. The tension over the table heightened instantly.

"Helga," She straightened her shoulders and brushed her skirt down below the table.

"How are your college searches?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're taking CPC class right?"

"Yes, College Preparations and Communications…"

"So, where have you looked?"

"Mostly just in-state,"

"Any major ideas?"

"Public relations," Helga had to keep from laughing, Lila? Public relations?

"What's that invoke?"

"Lots of things, I could go with business and be a CEO or psychology and be a social worker… Lots of things," She repeated.

"I see, well" Helga smirked, "Good luck to you then."

"What about you?"

"Haven't really looked,"

"No surprise there," Lila snorted.

The attention of the table turned on her and Helga sat her fork down, "What do you mean?"

"You don't strike me as the type to be going to college, silly," Lila chuckled to herself.

"And just what do you presume her type to be?" Phoebe leaned in.

"Well?" Helga urged after a pause.

"I think what she means is you would be a better office worker or day-worker rather than going through the grueling process of college, right Lila?" Ted said.

"**_Day-worker?_**" Arnold and Helga snapped simultaneously.

"Guys… we're drawing attention…" Gerald smoothly remarked from his chopsticks.

Arnold quickly stood up and being joined by Ted and Gerald they walked to pay their bills and grabbed their coats from the hanger. When they came back each female was looking over their phones.

"How about a walk through the park?" Arnold suggested, maybe it would prevent this from escalating.

"That sounds ever so lovely," Lila shrugged into her coat with Arnold's help. She took his hand and led him out. Ted went to help Helga but she snatched her jacket.

"Don't touch me, jerk!"

Gerald and Phoebe simple exchanged troubled glances and walked out hand-in-hand.

The park was only around the block so the couples decided to walk. Entering the archway Helga was hunched into her coat, counting the sounds of footsteps behind her as Ted was beside her. Arnold looked up at the stars and let the cold air swirl into his lungs, somewhere this made him calmer and he relaxed.

The walk was mostly held in silence until they came to the bridge. The couples split to either sit and look out toward the passing barges or city-lights, or look at the passing water. Ted had started a conversation about basketball and universities with Lila and Helga had wandered to the other side of the complex. She was looking at the shattered pieces of ice resting on the edge of the moving water.

Arnold used this time to meander over to her without suspicion, "Hey pretty-ladday" He nudged her.

"Hi,"

"You…okay?"

She sighed and looked over at him. Her eyes were miserable, and he could tell the 'day-worker' comment was still lingering in her mind, "You know you're going to go to college and be a wonderful psychologist,"

Helga was stunned, "How did you know that's what I wanted to be?"

"Cause," He scoffed, "You want to help kids who have had it like you, I can see that in every aspect of you."

"Oh really Arnoldo?" She returned her gaze to the water, "How long have you known this?"

"Since 4th grade,"

"That long huh?"

"How long have you known it?"

"About 4 seconds after you said it," She smiled into her fingers, "I've considered it. I've never really thought about it in a positive way. I just saw it as talking to someone and getting handed money to do so."

"Not that simple,"

"Is anything?"

Arnold glanced at Lila, "Nope." He pulled a hand through his hair, "You really do look beautiful,"

"I tried,"

"I love the way you normally look…" Arnold stopped as she tightened her fingers around the metal and looked up at him, "I…I mean…there's nothing wrong with not wearing make-up…in…in fact I really like you without make up… but you look pretty now too…I… I'm just gonna…gonna stop…" He sighed.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone could pull something out of their ass so quickly,"

"Shut up,"

They laughed together and continued to talk mindlessly as the night drew later. Lila finally noticed how close Helga had moved toward Arnold, their shoulders were nearly touching! This just could not be tolerated!

"Arnold," Her squeaky voice said.

"Y-yes?" Arnold left the happy conversation about water retention in pregnant elephants to her gaze.

"I am ever so cold, may we go back to my house?"

"I didn't drive."

"I'm sure Gerald and Phoebe are ready to go… Where are they?" The two had disappeared.

"Probably just walked around to see some of the statues," Arnold turned his back again.

"But…"

"Hey, I can take you back…" Ted insisted.

"Oh, thank you, but Daddy would be terribly upset if another guy were to drop me off. He knew Arnold was taking me… you understand…"

"Then you will wait," Arnold said.

"Really…?!" Lila's heels clicked over to him.

"What is your problem? He can't do anything about, princess…" Helga said from the corner of her mouth.

"I wasn't talking to you,"

"Yeah?" Helga turned, "Well I gave you an answer, so guess I was talking to you…"

"Arnold, you're gonna let her talk to me like that?!"

"I don't control her,"

Lila was astonished. Arnold had never ignored her like this! She was appalled, "You are kidding me?! She dressed like a presentable human being for _once_ and you go nuts over her?!"

"What!"

"You heard me,"

"You're talking to Ted, I'm talking to Helga… Friends. What is your problem?!"

"You're ignoring me!" Lila shrieked, "For this…this **_day-worker_**!"

"Okay cupcake! Helga's hands went up to her left ear, untwisting the back to her earring, "I'd rather be a 'day-worker', than your trashy ass self." She handed the set to Arnold's open palm and pulled her hands to her right ear, "And you're going to tell me I'm not _'presentable_'?" Why! Cause I don't wear ten pounds of make up every day! Take off your make up! Let's see your pore-clogged face!" She handed the other set to Arnold.

Her fists balled and she stepped closer to Helga, "I would rather be some office working clerk, pulling barely 20k a year than your 'public-relations-self'…" Arnold pulled Helga back, "And just how do you study for that?!"

Lila went to open her mouth, "By lying on your back?! We all know you're good at that anyway!" Helga screamed at her.

Lila went numb and tears filled her eyes, "Helga Pataki you are the** worst** person on the face of this planet! Ted! Take me home!" She hurried off. Ted shot Helga a wide-eyed look which Arnold couldn't decide if it was _'Oh shit'_ or _'Thanks'._

Gerald and Phoebe returned not long after and saw the transfixed expression on Arnold's face, while Helga looked beyond any amount of pissed. They quickly walked back to Gerald's car and dropped Helga off. Arnold got out with her and gave Phoebe a wave and Gerald a nod.

"May I come in?"

He was given a nod in return as they walked into the dark and warm house. Silently she put her coat away in the closet and walked up her stairs without anything but a creak to answer to. _'Skillful'_ Arnold thought and tried to be just as stealthy. He followed her into her bedroom and she turned on her red lava lamp. It painted light across the wall and her bed and she lied down.

Arnold sat on the edge and looked at her vacant expression and put his palm on her arm, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She muttered.

"Rip someone down so easily?"

Helga looked up, tears like daggers in her eyes but he was smiling, "W-What?"

"You're so…so feisty…"

"No lecture?" She wiped her eyes from leaky tears, "Really, football head, you're getting soft…"

"Are you okay?"

"You should check on princess, I am fine…"

"You didn't answer my question,"

"When you live in this house, go to that elementary school, have Olga as a sister…" She trailed, "You learn to defend yourself regardless of the reactions of others. I was never the prettiest, skinniest, most fashionable, nicest…" She trailed again, "But no one ever messed with me…"

"I know that…" He took his shoes off as she pulled her sheets around her.

"I don't really like it…"

"I know that too,"

She sighed and looked around the dark room, "Are you going to bed?" He asked.

"Yes," She wasn't tired though.

"Then I will let you sleep,"

"The project?"

"We will finish it tomorrow…"

"Okay…" She shut her eyes.

"Want me to stay for a little?"

"Do you want to?"

"Tell me what you want…"

"Yes…" She suddenly opened her arms. Arnold instinctively lowered himself to her and she collapsed into a heap of tears. Neither of them were really sure where they came from, but he was happy to be her support beam for a little, she was too. He kissed the side of her head.

"It's going to be okay, Helga,"

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
